A Lie for a Life
by Tobi'sDaydream
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is a SasuOC. Don't like,read. IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON! Sasuke is saved from deaths grasp by a mysterious ANBU who wants freedom, will one little lie turn into a love no one could see?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be a little nice. This is all oc relations, if you don't like that than don't read! I do not own Naruto just the characters I created. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pease enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1

"If you can perform the Katon right now, I will…" The tall man went into deep thought. He then snapped his fingers and smiled at the little boy.

"I'll let you date my youngest daughter!" He had a smile but not a toothy one, just a small, simple smile. Sasuke looked at the man like he was crazy. He knew the man had three daughters, one way older than him, one his age, and one a year younger than him. Though, he had never met any of them.

The man he was looking at was his mother's best friend's husband, Zero. That's about all he knew about him, his name. The man stood at six feet tall with white hair then was cut nice and short except for some bangs that hung in his face. The man was lean a well in shape. Many women would just jump on him in a heartbeat. He was very handsome. His face had cold onyx eyes and a cool expression at all times, except when he was with Sasuke, he was silly with him, he could never understand why. He wore simple clothing, just a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants that end at his feet were he wore black shinobi sandals, which was weird cause he wasn't a shinobi, he was a history teacher at the school nearby.

Sasuke was 7 now and he had just gotten the hand of using the Katon and had just shown it off to his father, who told his mother, who told Zero's wife, who told him. Sasuke has met Zero a few times but that's it. He has never met his wife, which is weird considering that was his mom's friend. But he didn't mind it. He and Zero were standing on the small landing where he had shown his father the katon not two days ago.

"I don't think I would want to date one of _your _daughters Zero-san." He said shaking his head.

"Why not? They are all beautiful and nice….okay well I admit I think the middle child might be a little crazy, but she's not the one I'm suggesting."

"Just being your child must make them all crazy to some extent" Sasuke said looking up at the man, who looked at him shocked.

"Hey….their mother is the crazy one not me." He said looking away with his arms crossed, it looked like he was almost pouting like a child. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, Zero was weird but he was nice.

"How about I just show you to show you?" Sasuke suggested to Zero. Zero looked at him a let a small smile appear on his lips.

"Alright, I can agree to that." Sasuke made the hand signs and blew a Katon, much better than the one he did for his dad. Sasuke looked so proud of himself and turned to see Zero who was silent but he had a smile on his face.

"When you're older I set you up to meet my youngest" He said looking down at the boy. Sasuke nodded, he wasn't sure who his daughters were but from what little he had heard the youngest was apparently the cutest. A hand patted him on the head a ruffled his hair, he looked up at Zero who was still smiling at him.

"Good job kid. You really are Itachis little brother. Actually you may be way better then him" Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up a bit. No one had ever compared him to his brother before, well not in a good way. Zero turned around to walk away and Sasuke fallowed he knew he was taking him home. He was happy; Zero's comment had put a new confidence in him. One day he will be just as great as his brother. Maybe even better. Sasuke was now excited for the future, and not just to be as good as his brother. He couldn't help but be happy about one day meeting Zero's daughter. He was smiling ear to earn in excitement for when he got older.

Sasuke stood in the rain crying in his empty town that once held his happy clan members and his family. The rain wouldn't stop, he had left the hospital hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't. It really did happen he lost everything, His friends, his parents, his brother. He couldn't stop crying. He felt the rain stop hitting him but still heard it falling. He looked over to his side and there was Zero. He was holding an umbrella over Sasukes head and was looking at him with such sadness in his eyes. He knelt down so he was at Sasukes height and wrapped his free arm around his small frame. Sasuke cried even harder into the man's shoulder, he couldn't stop. It just kept coming out. He noticed Zeros back was moving slowly, he was crying to. Sasuke held the man and kept crying.

Zero had been a very constant part of Sasukes life after the massacre. He helped him get set up in his little apartment where he will live and would come by once a week with groceries. He even taught him how to cook and clean his little home. As Sasuke grew older he came by less and less. Not cause he didn't want to but because Sasuke told him not to. Once he was a Genin Zero only came by to congratulate him a talk with him about what he thought of his team and sensei. He came and saw him when he saw Itachi again. They did not speak though just looked at each other. After that Sasuke did not see him again until the night he left The Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke was walking down the street, it was quit he was more in a neighborhood then the main street. He saw Zero leaning on the side of a building with a cigarette in his mouth. Sasuke stopped and looked at him. Zero looked over at him noticing the backpack he carried but he said nothing.

"I didn't know you smoked" Sasuke said bluntly. Now that he thought about it he knew next to nothing about Zero. The man he had known since he was a child, the man who raised him after the massacre.

"It's an old bad habit, I only do it when I know something bad is going to happen." He said and took a hit of his cigarette and watched the smoke float into nothingness.

"It won't make you happy." Zero said without looking at Sasuke. Sasuke knew Zero wasn't dumb, one of the few things he knew about him.

"I will be the one who determines that." Sasuke spat back a bit snippy. He then looked at the building Zero was leaning on. It read _Haruno Sweets_. This was Sakuras house. Something clicked in his head.

"Hey…do you live here?" Sasuke asked a bit afraid of the answer. He saw Zero chuckle a little as he took another hit.

"Yep"

"Sakura is your daughter isn't she?"

"Yep" Zero looked at him with a smirk on his face.

_Oh good fucking god _was all Sasuke could think. Sakura his teammate was one of Zero's daughters. He shivered a little, and it wasn't because it was cold outside.

"Your goanna break her heart." Zero said bluntly taking another hit. Sasuke looked at him.

"You going to hate me for it? I never liked her like she does me in the first place." He said while looking at Zero.

"I won't have to hate you." Zero said looking at Sasuke. "By the time this is over you are going to hate yourself more than anyone ever could hate you."

Sasuke stared at him. He was confused, what did he mean by that? Sasuke decided not to dwell on it he had to get going. He walked by Zero then stoped a few feet away from him.

"Thank you" He said it quietly but Zero heard it and he knew he meant it. Sasuke kept walking and Zero stood there smoking knowing he will hate himself in years to come for not stopping him. But he had to let him go it was the only way, the only way he would ever learn the truth.

It was the next morning, the squad had already left to go look for Sasuke. Sakura was at home crying in her mother's lap.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun" She kept saying his name over and over again. Zero stood outside the living room, he was leaning on the wall listening to his daughter cry. He looked to his side and saw his youngest daughter, Rose. She had her back to the wall and was sitting on the ground hugging her knees. Rose was small; she was maybe 5'3. She had long light pink hair that went down to the top of her thighs and her bangs we short but waved to the right so she could see. Her eyes were blue and red. Many people thought they weren't her parents because of them, but Zero knew why they were that color.

She sat there looking at the room where her sister was crying, she look concerned and uncaring at the same time. Zero sighed. Sakura hated her two sisters. Her older sister, Ami, was fourteen years older than Sakura. That made her the same age as Sakuras teacher. The age gap was only one reason that separated them but Ami is strong. She was gennin at the age of three, chunnin by four and joinin by five. She was an ANBU, and a strong one at that. She became an ANBU by the age of six. She was on par with Kakashi himself. Sakura couldn't keep up with her older sister she was gone so much and Rose well Sakura hated her the most.

Rose was in a boat like Ami. She was a gennin by five, chunnin by six and and ANBU before ten. Both her older and younger sister were stronger than her by mile stones so Sakura wasn't to found of them. Setting aside that all the girls got there mother beauty. But more guys were into Ami and Rose than Sakura. Yet another reason she hated them. They have tried to get Sakura to like them but all in vain. She hated them. So they just stopped caring. Well mostly they were siblings after all so they all did care for each other…just very little.

Zero looked at Rose on the ground he knew she was fighting herself to not go in there and help her older sister. Zero could tell by the conflicted look in her eyes. She didn't like her second older sister but she did care for her. They all sat like that, no one moved at all.

Later that day Ami came walking in she covered head to toe in weapons, she just got back from an S rank mission with Kakashi. No one had moved since that morning. Sakura was still crying, Rose and Zero where still against the wall. Ami needed no explanation, once they returned the Hokage told Kakashi what had happened and he went after them, after dumping all his things on her while telling her what happened. Ami didn't live with the Harunos she lived in the same barracks as Kakashi. But she came home, which is rare. But she felt bad for her little sister. She looked at her father who looked really young for his age. He was conflicted but she knew why. Zero looked at Ami he saw the black collar on her neck and cringed a little. It was there because of him. He looked at rose she had one too but you currently could not see it with the way she was sitting. It was his fault they had to wear those things…all his fault.

Zero hoped no he prayed. He prayed Sasuke wouldn't make the same mistake he did. He hoped he will learn the truth before it was too late….

**Well that's it I hope you all liked it. If this story gets some good reviews I will post the other chapters ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 2

It has been one year since the fourth shinobi war Sasuke Uchiha has not returned home. Tsunade is still Hokage and all the lands for once in a very long time were at peace with one another. Team 7 still mourns the fact that they could not bring their Uchiha friend home.

Sakura walked into the kitchen to see her little sister, Rose, with her head down on the table like she was killed there. Her mother was cooking and humming a tune, while her father was nowhere in sight. She walked over and sat diagonal from her sister paying no attention to her. She could care less for her existence at all. Her mother put an omelet in front of her. Sakura looked up at her mom who was smiling down at her.

"Ohiyo Sakura-chan." Her mom was always so bubbly Sakura didn't know how a woman could be so sweet. Then again she did own a sweet shop, it just came with the territory she guessed. Sakura heard someone moving around and looked up and there was her father rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess, he obviously just woke up.

"Ohiyo sweetie" Sakura's mom went to him a lightly kissed his cheek then when back to the stove.

"Ohiyo" Her father said while yawing and stretching. He went and sat down by Rose and dropped his head on the table just like she did. Sakura did hate her sister but she could not deny that Rose was defiantly their father's daughter; they were way too much alike to be anything else. Sakuras mom sat right by her and they continued their morning. Only Sakura and her mom talked though Rose and her dad were sleeping on the table.

"It's almost July…" Sakura said with a sad smile. No one had to guess why she said it they all already knew. Sasukes birthday was in July. She missed him, bad and it bugged everyone. Well mainly Rose she couldn't understand why her sister loved that guy so much. He never looked at her as anything more than a teammate, called her annoying, which she was, and then left without a care. Yet she still loved him! What the hell is she obsessed?! Yes, yes she was. Sakura has been all over Sasuke ever since she was little and it bugged Rose. She didn't like the boy she had only ever met him twice and she knew he didn't know who she was. She only remembered the first time they met because that day was also the day Sakura threatened her to never touch the Uchiha, he was hers and hers only. Well in her mind.

Rose stood up she didn't want to be here when Sakura started crying about how much she missed him and how she was weak and blah blah blah, it got real old real fast. She kept her head down and thanked her mother for breakfast and patted her father on the head, it was her way of saying bye. She headed out the door to go on a walk. She had an S rank mission to go on starting tomorrow so she should be getting prepared but she didn't want to. She wanted to relax and enjoy the nice sunny day. She was walking down the street when she noticed a small crowd start forming and whispering.

_The hell is going on?_ She wondered

"The Kazekage is coming into town today" a soft voice said from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to tell who it was.

"Oh yeah" Rose said. She completely forgot. She didn't really care though, but being at her rank she should know these things but she never did.

"How are you an ANBU again?" she looked back at her friend, Nana. Her friend was her height but there were some big differences between them. For starters she was a Huyga of the main branch. Her big white eyes were looking at her in a joking manner. A small smile played her lips, but Rose could tell she was not happy with this news. She was not found of the Kazekage aka Gaara of the Dessert. If it had been anyone else she would not care but he is a whole other story.

"You okay?" Rose asked her friend.

"Yeah just probably going to go hide where no one can find me for a few days." Rose could not blame her. Rose looked at her friend in her mind she look really pretty although Nana never drew anyone's attention. She wore a big black hat on her head that hid all hair inside of it except for her bangs and two small strands of hair that she let fall to right below her shoulders on each side of her face. Her skin was ivory pale and so smooth. She always wore a big black baggy hoodie that covered her body all the way down to her mid thighs and some simple blue jeans and black shoes. If you can't tell Nana is not a shinobi. She is a Huyga yes but not an heir or a big role player in anything. She likes reading and being left alone, like Rose. This is why they got along so well.

"Can I come with you? I have a mission tomorrow that I really don't wanna do." Rose begged and Nana just laughed at her friend. She could be so lazy.

"Alright come on I know this great spot." Nana said smiling and pointing in a direction. Rose and her walked and talked about a lot of random things really, books, music, food, simple things. Then they got on their favorite topic, erotic novels. They were so caught up in their conversation that when they turned a corner they did not see someone else walking and Nana ran right into them. Nana fell with a thud and landed on her but while the guy she ran into seemed perfectly fine. Rose looked at Nana to see if she was okay she was about to burst out laughing then she saw who the guy was Nana ran into.

_Uh oh_ was all Rose could think.

"Are you okay?" the man's words were calm and held some care but not much. Nana was rubbing her back and looked up at the guy about to yell at him then she froze, it was _**him.**_ Gaara, the Kazekage. She just looked at him frozen she couldn't say anything; she couldn't even move to get up.

Gaara was confused she was starring with eyes that no one had looked at him with in a very long time. She was afraid, angry, and sad. Why was she looking at him with those eyes? He thought no one would ever look at him like that again not after all he has done. But there still must be some people who are afraid of him. It didn't make it hurt any less; he hated being looked at with those eyes. Why? Why was she looking at him with those eyes he didn't understand.

Nana buried her eyes in her bangs then got up and ran. Rose watched her friend run off and was about to run after her when she looked back at the Kazekage.

"Um, well, uh, you see, she is kinda…..bye" Rose ran off after her friend she wouldn't be surprised if she got yelled at for that later. She knew where Nana was running to and starting heading in the direction. She was in the Huygas gardens and ran past the servants to the back of the garden where there were two graves under a huge weeping willow, and by those graves was Nana, crying. She was curled up under the tree hugging her knees crying, seeing him had brought back awful memories she knew that. She walked over to the tree and sat by Nana who the instant she sat down starting crying in her lap. Rose sat there holding her friend petting her head and rubbing her back whispering that it was okay.

Nana had fallen asleep on Roses lap while crying leaving Rose to just sit there and hold her friend. She sighed.

_The sun is setting I better get home a prepare for tomorrows mission_

Rose shook her friend gently and she woke up.

"Sorry..." Nana whispered she was embarrassed she hasn't cried like that in a long time.

"It's okay what are friends for?" Rose smiled at her friend.

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" Nana looked at Rose curiously

Rose stared at her Blankley. That's why she woke up Nana then she completely forgotten again.

"Shit! Thanks Nana take care! I'll be back soon!" Rose ran off to get home leaving a sad smiling Nana waving goodbye to her only friend.

When Rose got home she went straight to her room. When she walked by Sakuras room she could hear her crying. She stopped and put her head on the door. She wanted to go in there, to help her sister. But the last time she tried that Sakura just yelled at her. Saying she didn't understand love and could never relate to what she was going through. So Rose looked and the ground and sighed. Then she walked over to her room for the night she was going to have a long day tomorrow.

Sasuke sat under the starry sky. He was looking up at the stars deep in thought. It had been a whole year since the war and his last fight with Naruto. His body was badly damaged due to the Kyuubis chakra. He closed his eyes and remembered the battle that happened one year ago.

Sasuke was beneath Naruto, his hand was over Naruto heart while Narutos hand was over his. They had used Chidori and Rasengan on each other right where they knew it would kill the other. They both sat like that their bodies beaten and broken. Narutos blue eyes were looking into Sasukes crimson ones. Naruto spat up blood then fell over onto Sasukes side and Sasukes hand fell to his side he was sure he was going to die then and he was okay with that. To die in battle was an honorable way to die. Then a Hidden Leaf ANBU showed up looking down on him. This ANBU was weird, they had a hood up over their head so you couldn't see their hair and wore a cat mask. He couldn't make out much more than that. The ANBU bent down and picked him up and moved out of sight with him. Sasuke was so out of strength he didn't move. But he was confused why was this ANBU moving him? Were they going to take him prisoner? Like hell he would let that happen he tried to fuss but the ANBU just hid them out of sight of Naruto and put a finger to the lips on its mask.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke heard a familiar voice, he looked back to Naruto and saw Sakura running towards Naruto to heal him. Behind her were more hidden leaf shinobi. He looked over at the ANBU they just sat there quietly then they started to turn away from the group of shinobi. They walked for what felt like days to Sasuke, probably because he never passed out though. He had to stay awake he had to know where the ANBU was taking him and why they had helped him escape? They were in the middle of the forest somewhere and hidden deep inside the most dense parts was a small house. They entered the little house; it was more like a shack then a house to Sasuke. When you walked in there was the bed on one side a small kitchenette and a fire place. He saw a door an assumed that was the bathroom.

The ANBU took him over to the bed and laid him down on it, well more like threw, before Sasuke could say anything he was out cold. When he woke up all of his wounds were mostly healed and the kitchenette was filled with enough food to last a couple weeks.

"What the hell?" Was all Sasuke could say at the time.

He opened his eyes thinking, the ANBU was a Hidden Leaf ANBU so why the hell help him? He was still living in the little shack the ANBU had left him at. The ANBU had never come back for him, no one had. He was thoroughly confused by this puzzle but he decided not to dwell too much on it. He was hungry and needed more food money. He got up and started walking.

_Guess I can make tonight a fun night after all_

Sasuke smirked to himself as he started walking toward the little village not too far from the little shack. The ANBU still in his thoughts.

**Hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose was up before the sun could cast any light. She was all ready to go. She was in her ANBU uniform, well if you could call it that. She dressed a lot differently than the common ANBU. Her pants were baggy and went down all the way down to her feet. She didn't wear the average grey top. She wore more of a plain white corset that had red lace that laced up in the front. She wore a black tank top under it so only the straps could be seen. She wore fingerless gloves and had her hair pulled in a tight bun with a hood covering it. She looked at her cat mask and sighed. She didn't want to go but she had to, sadly. She jumped out her window and left without saying a word to anyone in the household.

Time skip

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's team had finished their mission and was resting in a small opening in the forest. There were five of them total all men except for Rose, of course. Rose was sitting under a tree with her chin on her chest. She wasn't tired just bored and she was thinking about what had happened one year ago, the second time she had meat the Uchiha.

_I should not be thinking about this right now._ She thought with a sigh. She looked up, all of her teammates were huddled together a good distance away from her and were whispering so she couldn't hear them. Rose was curious but she wasn't going to go up to her second in command turned around and looked at her and started walking towards her with the others in tow. He stopped about five feet in front of her.

"We were asked by the Hokage to search these lands for Uchiha Sasuke after we were done with this mission. We accepted the mission without your consent" Rose looked up and her team couldn't help but take a step back. They knew she was not happy about being told this.

_They took on a mission behind my back? _She thought. Of course they would. She knew her second in command hated her and thought she was a bad captain. He hated taking orders from someone so much younger than him, but this, taking a mission without telling her? This was going too far. They sat there quietly a bit scared of how she would react.

Sasuke was wondering around, he had heard of some Hidden Leaf Shinobi being in these parts because of a mission and he wanted to see them. Well more like kill them. He suddenly stopped, he found them. He could sense their chakras.

_They aren't very good at hiding are they?_ He thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

He hid his chakra and started heading towards where they were. He had stopped on a tree that overlooked the group, he looked down to see the five ANBU. Four were on their feet standing in front of one who was sitting. Sasukes eyes widen when he saw the fifth member. It was them, the ANBU that had saved him a year ago. Looking at them he could tell she was most definitely a girl. The corset top she wore showed that off nicely. It hugged her curves and showed off her medium sized chest and hour glass figure. She sat with her head up looking at her team with her arms and legs crossed as she sat. She looked pissed and Sasuke couldn't even see her face, yet.

"We are one of the strongest ANBU squads Konaha has and we, no you, have turned down every mission that involved the Uchiha!" The one standing in front of the other three yelled and pointed at her.

"Captain I do not doubt your skill but I do think you are not leading this team in a way that will help the village. The Uchiha must be found and brought to Justice, yet you and your older sister the two strongest ANBU captains in the village who lead the most powerful teams refuse to search for him!" He voice was getting louder, he was getting angry. Sasuke looked at their captain, his savoir, wondering why she had done what she did for him and why she refused to look for him? She knew where he was but never came for him. This was something that was starting to hang in Sasukes head.

Rose was getting angry, really, really, angry. Her second in command was questioning her and he had a right to. Nothing he was saying was wrong. She had not done any mission that involved the Uchiha, simply because she didn't want to. Her and her sister Ami did indeed control the two most powerful ANBU squads but neither wanted to do anything that involved the Uchiha. He wasn't their problem, he was Sakura's problem. Kami knows what she would do if one of them brought Sasuke back mostly dead.

_Probably yell and tell us we know nothing of love and life_ Rose thought almost chuckling to herself.

"We are going to go look for him" Her second's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You will die." She said bluntly with her masked face looking at her squad. They were silent so she continued.

"No shinobi or ANBU squad that has faced him has survived to tell what happened." She had no emotion in her voice, it seemed liked she didn't care if anything happened to them. Her squad looked at each other hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter" the second spoke.

"We need to find him and bring about his end." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, this guy was either full of himself or just stupid. He should listen to his leader.

"Fine do what you want but I'm going home." Rose stood up. "I did not agree to do this second mission so do as you please. If you wind up dead I will be sure to put 'I told you so' on your head stone." Rose said this while turning her back and putting a hand up as if to wave and started to walk away, she then disappeared into thin air.

Sasuke could not feel the girl's chakra any more, she was gone. He was actually disappointed he wanted her to stay. Mainly to fight, her second had said that she was one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Oh yeah he wanted to fight her now. Oh well her squad will have to do. Sasuke then jumped out of the tree so the captain less squad could see him.

"It's him! It's the Uchiha!" The second in command yelled and pointed at him. All Sasuke could do was smirk, this was going to be fun.

They all rushed Sasuke at once, he managed to dodge three of them. The other two almost hit him but he caught one of them in a genjutsu and punched the other one back. The one he punched was the Second in command, well now the one in command. Sasuke charged at him, his crimson eyes staring deep into the ANBU's raven mask. The acting captain managed to barley dodged Sasukes sword. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself but right when that thought entered his mind the Uchiha disappeared. The commander looked all around trying to see him or even sense him but he could not.

_So he can hide his chakra? He's going to have to better than that. _The second thought to himself.

"Everyone take formation!" He yelled at his teammates. All the ANBU backed into a circle so the Uchiha could not get the jump on them. Then he heard something that sounded like a lot of birds chirping he turned around to see his other teammates back then he looked up in the tree that was in front of his teammate. Only to see a flash of blue lightning heading straight for him.

Sasuke was disappointed to say the least. These men weren't very strong then again they didn't have their captain with them and didn't seem to know what they were doing without her. He had disappeared into a tree and hid his chakra once more and waited. They all huddled into a circle, this would be easy to break for him. He lifted up his right hand and a chidori had formed in it.

_Might as well end this now. _Sasuke thought pretty bored. He was hoping this would be more fun considering they had claimed to be one of the strongest ANBU squads.

_I should know better than to overestimate such pathetic shinobi. _Sasuke thought

He shot the chidori at the now facing him second in command and smirked. This was his end. Then right before the chidori hit the man in his heart someone pushed him out of the way and the chidori went right through the center of their chest. Sasuke stood still wondering who was crazy enough to get in front of **that**. Then he saw who it was, their captain had return just in time to save the man.

The second was on the ground in shock about what just happened. There stood his captain with a chidori going straight through the middle of her chest. She just stood there not moving he thought she might be dead. But then like always she proved him wrong. Her head moved slowly to see where the Uchiha was standing. Sasuke was surprised to say the least. He pulled back his chakra and stared at the now bleeding captain. She did not fall onto the ground in pain, nor did she scream in agony. She just stood there looking at him. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and looked at her.

"Well, looked who decided to come back." He said with a smirk. "Now things can get fun" His crimson eyes stared at the girl before him who didn't even look like she was having problems breathing, well to those around her. Inside her head was a whole other story.

Rose had felt Sasukes presence when she was talking with her squad and she knew he would try something sooner or later. So when she left she hid all traces of her chakra and sat back and watched as her team fail horribly to contain him. When she saw Sasuke throwing the chidiori she decided to help her sad excuse for a second in command. Her chest was hurting, bad. She was almost completely numb because of the attack but she held her ground, she wasn't going to let him kill her team. Sasuke sat here with a smirk on his face and was ready for a fight.

_This is going to be a pain with them here _she thought as she looked back at her team. They were strong yes but none of them could hold their own against him, so that meant she would have to protect them. Plus the mission they were on drained all of them this fight was beyond unfair to begin with. She looked back at Sasuke who had a weird purple color flowing around him then it started to take form.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Rose thought she knew what this was and it meant death for all of them.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk more this captain took a small step back in fear. She, unlike her team, knew what he was doing. His susanoo was taking form. The purple skeleton had looked down at the ANBU who were in pure shock at it.

Rose and her team had heard of the susanoo but had never seen it. It was huge. The blade it held could easily cut through buildings and kill hundreds with one swing.

_This is bad really bad. _Rose thought to herself. She knew her team couldn't fight him, not like this. Sasuke's susanoo had swung at them and most got out of the way except one, the second in command, which was not fast enough. His scream could have been heard for miles. He's legs were cut clean off without any effort. The susanoo picked up its blade again, it was about to deliver the killing blow to the second. Right has the blade was swung someone got in front of the second and took the hit for him clear across the torso, that person was Rose.

The second looked up to see his captain, her arms were extended to her sides in a protecting manner, and she was covered head to toe in her own blood. She head saved his life, again.

"W-Why?" his voice was shaking.

"Take the second and get back to the village." Rose said not acknowledging his question. She was acting like she had not been hit with a major attack. But the second knew, he knew no one could walk away from that, not even her.

"But captain..." The others tried to interject.

"I SAID GO!" Rose just yelled, she never yelled. She was serious. One of the ANBU picked up the second and was about to leave.

"Don't die on us captain…" the second said his voice shaky from shock and blood loss. Rose ignored him she didn't look back as her squad left to get back to the village.

"You're such a noble captain." Sasuke said with amusement in his voice. This girl was still alive, how? He didn't know or care. She had taken two fatal hits for her second in command, the man who went behind her back and doubted every little thing about her. Rose couldn't help but smirk under her mask.

_Dam second getting me in more trouble _Rose thought. She looked at Sasuke she knew she would have to use that justsu in order to get out of this fight. She didn't want to use it, especially on him but she had to. It was to save her team, her village.

Sasuke couldn't help but be a bit surprised by this captain. She should be dead but she was standing tall, like nothing had hit her. Sasukes smirk got bigger he liked this ANBU she was actually challenging.

She came at him, fast he almost didn't see her, almost. She got behind him to knee his head but he moved just in time. Sasuke was now on one side of the small opening and her the other, they were staring at each other. Sasuke light up his blade with chidori and headed straight for her. She didn't move. She let Sasuke stab right through her, into her right lung puncturing it.

Sasuke was confused, she had just let him hit her. He stared at her, his blade through her chest she didn't move, she was dead, she had to be. Before Sasuke could withdraw the blade Rose took off her left glove and touched the exposed part of Sasukes arm. Sasukes sasunoo disappeared and so did the chidori on this blade. His crimson eyes turned onyx and his face was in complete surprise. It was gone, all of his chakra was gone. He couldn't feel it running in him anymore. Before he could do anything Rose knocked him down and was sitting on top of him.

"You…What did you do?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, he was livid. Whatever this girl did she better undo it before he took that sword out of her chest and slit her throat with it. But all Rose did was laugh. It was a soft weak laugh but a laugh none the less.

"I…I took all your chakra…and put it into my own body…" Rose said weakly. She held up her right hand where black flames emerged then disappeared.

"You…You did what?!" Sasuke was going to reach for his blade but before he could grab it she ripped it out of her chest herself. She flipped the sword and stabbed the ground right by Sasukes head with it, and then she gave another weak laugh.

"I win…"

"No…"Sasuke hissed. "I'll just kill you and get it back" She just laughed again.

'If I die…your chakra dies with me…and you will never get it back."

Sasuke froze. What, what did she just say? Before he could comprehend what she had said her lifeless body fell over to his side. Sasukes body reacted before his mind did. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started running to the little shack he was staying in. He didn't know if she was lying or not but he would rather not find out. If she was lying then he would just kill her later.

**Woo chapter three! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke made it back to the little shack where he was staying with the ANBU over his shoulder. He burst through the door and ran over to the bed. He placed the ANBU down on the bed and looked at the wounds, they were bad, really bad.

_This isn't good, she'll be dead in a matter of minutes if I don't stop the bleeding. Then I'll lose all of my chakra_. He had to save her even though he didn't want to. He looked at the corset she was wearing, he had to get it off. He reached to grab the lace and it got entangled in his fingers, he couldn't loosen it, if anything he was tightening it.

_This is wasting time_ Sasuke thought before he pulled out his sword and just cut the thing off and tossed it into the room somewhere. He looked at the black tank top she wore it was tucked into her pants. He grabbed the bottom of it, right on top of where it was tucked in a started to pull it up. Once it was untucked he pulled it up to take it off, and without really thinking about it he took off her mask and hood in the processes. She now laid before in nothing but her pants and sandals. He looked down at her face in a bit a shock. She had bright pink hair tied into a now loose bun, her short bangs swaying to the right and her face was in pain but it held such a soft expression. She also had a strange black collar on her neck. Wait why was he focused on that? He couldn't think about that now he had to stop the bleeding. His eyes widen when he saw the wounds, they were a lot worse then she acted like they were.

_How the hell could she even stand?_ _ How the hell is she even alive? _Sasuke thought in surprise. The chidori wound was in right above the middle of her breast. The stab wound was bleeding but was small compared to the other two. But Sasuke knew it had to have punctured her lung. The cut she got from the sasanoo went from the top of her left shoulder to her right hip. It was deep and bleeding really bad. He had a medical kit but it only would really work on the stab wound and maybe the chidori wound. Her skin was getting paler and her breathing was uneven and shallow. She was dying. The bleeding wasn't stopping or slowing down.

_How the hell am I supposed to stop it? _Sasuke was getting worried, if she died he would never be able to achieve his goal. Then it hit him.

_I can incarcerate the wound. That should stop the bleeding._ Sasuke made some hand signs and then it hit him. He had no chakra.

_GOD DAMMIT! How the hell am I supposed to shut this wound? _He looked around and saw the fire place. He ran over to it and made a small fire in record time. He then took the fire poker and put it in the fire and let it turn a bright orange red. He then picked it up and went over to the ANBU and put the poker on the wound. Her body jerked and she groaned in pain but she didn't wake up. He held her down and dragged it across the wound. Her body kept jerking and her groans would almost turn into a scream but she never woke up.

After the wounds had stopped bleeding he took out bandages and banged her whole torso and left shoulder. After she was taken care of he sat on the floor exhausted. Not from the fight but the hurry to save her life. Sasuke looked at his clothes, they were covered in blood. He looked at the ANBU and the bed, both were also covered in blood. He also noticed that the sun was starting to come up.

_For your sake girl you better hope you didn't lie to me or else I will make you suffer in ways you didn't even know existed._ He thought before he started changing.

Rose felt warm. She moved closer to the sense of heat. It was hard but strangely comfortable to her. She snuggled closer to it until she couldn't get any closer. She felt something hard pressing between her legs but she didn't really mind. She moved her hand up and around the thing she was so close to. She traced every crevasse and line her finger ran into. She could have sworn the heat source was shivering from her touch. It felt like skin, weird. She then found a line that went in a diagonal way down she started to fallow it and the then the heat source felt stiff and she felt something soft blocking her way to the end of the line.

_W-What the heck? _Rose slowly opened her eyes, she was still tired and in pain, plus she was groggy. When she opened her eyes she saw a man's bare chest. Her face started too heated up. She then looked down at the washboard abs she was sure she was tracing in her sleep and saw her hand at the hem of the pants the man was wearing, and the nice V of which her fingers had been tracing. He face heated up even more. Then she realized the hard thing pressed in between her legs was _**his **_reaction to her touch. She was entangled in this man's body. She was in between his legs and he had an arm over her small waist. She heard a little snicker and looked up and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. He was smirking down at her and her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Do you make it a habit of molesting people in your sleep?" He asked with amusement. Roses face got even redder and she tried to back away which resulted in her falling off the bed back first. Her legs were up in air leaning on the bed. She was on the ground eyes dizzy and her face was a shade of red that probably didn't even exist. Sasuke looked over the bed and saw her on the floor confused.

_Well she is obviously alive and okay, physically at least._ Sasuke thought looking at her. Rose then snapped out of it and sat up on the floor and looked around the little shack, she recognized it. Her eyes caught a pile of clothes in the corner by the bed. She noticed her clothes were in that pile. Her face turned red as she looked down at her body. Her torso was wrapped in bandages and she was wearing pants that weren't hers. She remembered what had happened yesterday, she got hurt pretty bad while protecting her squad from Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke a little confused.

"Did you do this?" Rose asked him. Sasuke just looked at her she wasn't red anymore she just looked confused, like she was asking why did he saved her.

"Yeah" He said as he stood up while never taking his eyes off her. Rose stood up, she only came up to the middle of his chest. She was really small. Sasuke then backed her up against the wall and trapped her there with his arms, he leaned down and put his face to hers. Roses face turned red again.

_What is he doing?_ Rose thought feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Give it back." He said coldly.

_Of course_ Rose thought with a sigh. The red on her cheeks disappeared and she looked dead at his glare. She could tell he was angry with her. No angry was an understatement. Pissed maybe?

"No." She said plainly. Sasuke looked deep into her red/blue eyes, he was getting mad. But he couldn't help but think what a weird color her eyes were. Wait why was he thinking about her eyes? He needed to focus.

"Give it back or else I will make you regret it. I will put you through pain you never knew existed and make you beg for death to come." Sasuke said Crimson eyes staring into her blue/red ones.

"You can try" Rose said with a little giggle. "You're making empty threats Uchiha. Without your chakra you're just a harmless puppy barking at a bigger dog." Rose gave him a look that told him she didn't see him as a threat. Sasuke lost it. How dare she? Did she really think him to be so pathetic he needed his chakra to hurt her? He grabbed her wrist and held them above her head, he put enough force on her wrist he had actually picked her up off the floor. He then spread her legs and put himself in between them pushing his still hard self against her. Rose closed her eyes tight while her face heated up.

_What the hell is he doing? _She thought feeling embarrassed.

"Give it back or else." Sasuke hissed out. Rose looked at him still a small faint of red on her cheeks. She bent her legs back so her feet could touch the wall. She then pushed herself against the Uchiha causing him to fall on the floor with her on top of him straddling him. Her arms were on either side of his head and her eyes were looking deep into his. She brought her right hand between their faces and held up one finger.

"In one month your chakra will become one with my body and you can never get it back." Sasuke knew he anger was visible he was about to attack her when she started speaking again.

"If you apologize for attacking my team I will give it back." Rose stated simply.

"Like hell I will." Sasuke snapped back. He wasn't going to apologize. He hated the Hidden Leaf and anyone who served it, hell anyone who lived in that village he automatically hated. Rose gently placed her arms over his chest and rested her head on them and looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes felt like they were looking into his soul. Those red/blue eyes were filled with so much emotion; pain, guilt, sadness, and envy? What was this feeling he was getting looking at her, it was like he has met her before. Well he has but this felt different, he has seen those eyes before. Sasuke was getting confused from looking at her. She then got up and walked to the bathroom holding up one finger.

"You got one month." She said before she entered the bathroom, leaving a confused and angry Sasuke on the floor.

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndddddddd chapter 4 ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS THANK YOU!**

Chapter 5

Rose was in the shower feeling the hot water on her skin felt nice. She kind of felt bad for having to unwrap the bandages Sasuke had put on her, but she needed to look at her wounds. He had incarcerated the wound made by his sasunoo and had used medicine, ointments and tools to stich the other two shut. Her breathing did hurt from her lung. She concentrated her chakra and her hands started to glow a soft green. She then placed her hand where the sword had stabbed her and healed it shut and fixed her lung. She gave a small sigh in relief that she could breath and thanked her mom for telling her were Sakuras healing books were. She turned her attention to the wound on her chest. It was bad yes but she was use to chidori wounds.

_Thank you dad and Kakashi_ was all she could think about those wounds. Her body ached but she would be just fine in less than a week with how she was. She had survived worse. Then it hit her, in order to get to her wounds and do what he did he had seen her with no clothes on. Her face instantly heated up and she hung her head. She had seen her corset cut up and the rest of her clothes in a corner of the room but the full effect didn't hit her till now. On top of that she had woken up in pants that weren't hers and she didn't have on any underwear which means….he had seen her completely naked. She felt so dizzy she almost fell to the floor. No one had ever seen her like that before! How could she face him knowing he had seen her so, so…exposed? She remembered how she woke up this morning and him pressing his body against hers. She had to put her hands on the shower wall to keep herself up.

_What's wrong with me? _She put a hand on her head she could tell how heated she was._ I feel like such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm a sleep molester who will touch him when he's sleeping. Or maybe something worse…he may think I'm a pervert! _Rose groaned to herself. Man this sucked, she had embarrassed herself more than Jirya had that night he came over for dinner in the course of five minutes. Good going.

One month, her own words rung in her head. She had lied. If Sasuke did kill her, his chakra would go back to him, it would take time but it would go back, eventually. But she could easily beat him and dragged him back to Konaha, but she couldn't. She knew why he had left, why he did what he did, and she couldn't blame him. Not one bit. She only wished she could do what he did, run away. Get out of the cage she was forced to live in. Her hand unconsciously went to the collar around her neck. She sat there thinking about her life and how she wished she could just run. Then she decided she had already known she would do this but now she knew she would not turn back. For the next month she will stay with the Uchiha and apology or not she will return his chakra to him by the end of it. She can be free, for at least a little while.

Sasuke was still on the floor thinking. This girl was weird. One year ago she had helped him after his fight with Naruto. For one year she had refused to do any mission that concerned him, even though she knew where he was. She fought him, stole all his chakra and then nearly died on his bed. And here she was saying she would give him back his chakra if he apologized for attacking her team.

_Tsk, like hell I would do that._ Sasuke would never apologize. But then he thought carefully. She could easily beat him and take him back to village so why didn't she? Was she going to? Or was she just going to fallow him around until he gave her what she wanted? No matter what way he thought about it he knew he could not trust her. His chakra within her made her allot more powerful, he could feel it radiating off of her. And he knew if he could feel it than others could too. That meant they would have to leave the little shack. But now where would they go? Damn this girl was going to cause him more trouble than she was worth.

Then out of nowhere her touch came into his head. Her soft fingers tracing his body like it wanted to know every crevasse. Her small soft body rubbing against his big hard one. The little moans she made while she was sleeping. Those moans actually woke him up earlier. When he had heard them he thought she had woken up so he opened his eyes to see and the sight he saw still has yet to get out of his mind. Her hair was now all over her body and she was sweating, her face was flushed, and she was moaning words he could not understand. He tried to roll over to get some more sleep but she wrapped herself in him, and buried her face in his chest and didn't move. He was going to move her but she looked so conferrable, so peaceful, and so beautiful. So he just let her lay there like that, he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling off the bed, and then he himself fell asleep. And he had to admit he slept good, it had been a long time since he had slept as well as he had last night.

_What the hell? Why am I thinking about that? _Sasuke questioned himself. He couldn't, understand he had been with women, it was rare, but he is a man after all. But this girl, those eyes, that body, those lips. Sasuke stood up he needed to get this out of his head, he needed to concentrate on something other than her. Right when he was thinking that she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a small white towel that hugged her body like a glove, but she still had that black collar on her neck. She came out and looked at him, he just stared at her no emotion on his face, but he was sure his body was showing what he was thinking about. She looked away with a small blush on her face. Then she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Since she had brought him here he didn't question what she was doing.

_Probably going to find something to where. _Was Sasuke's last thought before he walked into the bathroom. He needed to think about other things, things that did not involve her.

When Rose had gotten out of the shower and saw Sasuke was still…excited she decided it would be best to act like she didn't notice, or she didn't care, but she knew her face was deceiving her. When she was safe behind the wardrobe door her face turned fifty shades of red darker. She had never seen a man like that before, and personally she did not want to ever again. She picked her head up and searched through the wardrobe for a small black bag.

_Found you! _Rose grabbed the little bag and opened it up. Inside was; a bra, underwear, pants, a shirt, and a hoodie for her to wear, plus a small book.

_This is why you always keep extra clothes_ she thought while she changed into them. This little shack was her and her oldest sister's hideaway place. It was their fathers hiding place back when he was younger, he had built many of them. When he grew up and started to live in the village again Rose and Ami decided to keep up on all the little shacks and use them for themselves. One year ago she brought the Uchiha here. She knew why she did but she was sure it still confused him.

_He probably thinks I'm crazy. _Rose thought with a sigh. Once she was dressed she grabbed a book that was also in the black bag.

_I haven't read this is so long. _Rose had a small brush across her face. This was an adult novel, one she loved to read. The story was so catching and the detail….let's just say Rose had high expectations when it came to her first time. Rose went over and lay down on the couch and opened her book and started reading.

Sasuke was in the shower mentally cursing himself. He was standing in cold water trying to calm down but every time he tried to think of something she would pop into his head. Not just her but her smell of roses, her touch, her moans, and her soft body.

_Kuso, I need to stop thinking about it. Just think of something else, think of something that has the opposite effect on you. _He tried thinking of everything, nothing was working. He punched the shower wall and hung his head.

_Why won't she get out of my head? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sasuke was getting frustrated, he let out a long sigh, he knew he had to take care of the problem himself. He reached down with one hand and gently stroked himself. He hissed and threw his head back at the sensation. He was so hard, he has never been this excited before, such a small touch was going to drive him mad. He grabbed himself and started pumping. The feeling was amazing, but not enough to deal with the problem at hand. He started to picture the girl in the next room. Her naked body riding him for all he had. Her soft voice screaming his name, her face flushed from embarrassment and pleasure, her chest bouncing from her movements. These thoughts were working. Sasuke didn't know why but he thought of her smell, it was like roses, and with that hair of hers and her ivory skin she looked like a rose when she blushed.

"R-Rose..." He moaned out as he kept picturing it was her touching him and not himself. He could feel her warm touch on his cold skin, and hear those moans for him. "A-AH-AH…Rose..." He moaned out as he finished and he finished hard. He came all over the shower and himself.

_Shit…_ Was all he could think as he started to clean himself up. He was breathing heavy not thinking about the pinkette who stood on the other side of the door.

Rose had heard her name, which freaked her out because she never told Sasuke it. She looked at the bathroom door and decided to see if he was okay. When she got to the door she heard heavy breathing and some…moans? Roses face heated up.

_No…he can't be doing that…but then why did I hear my name? I must be hearing things._ "A-AH-AH Rose..." She heard Sasuke moan out loudly. Roses stood frozen, her face a dark red.

_He…he was doing that! And how does he know my name?! That's impossible…no no I'm not the one he was thinking of when he did that, I couldn't be. Well he has seen me naked, god wait why am I thinking about that again?! _Rose was broken from her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open and she looked up to see a mostly naked Sasuke.

"Um…uh…Well…you see….. I'm going to go do laundry!" Rose ran and grabbed the clothes from the corner of the room and ran outside, she needed air. Leaving the Uchiha in his thoughts.

_She heard me, she had to have if she was standing right by the door. Oh well it's not like her name is Rose or anything._ He thought as he went to get some clothes from the wardrobe.

**Ooooooooooo this was an awkward chapter to write / but so worth it! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
